


Disputes of Interest

by somanyfeels



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bucky thinks he's cute, Drunkenness, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Tony is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/pseuds/somanyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Tony and Bucky get into an argument, drunk. Then they pass out. Then steve comes in, sees the two and decides to put the two into bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disputes of Interest

“You know what, Barnes.”  Tony said, pushing himself up off of the sofa.  He turned quickly to point at Bucky accusingly, nearly falling over in the process and almost dropped his mostly empty bottle of vodka.  “How dare you?  You come into my house tower place, my home, drink my booze, and live rent free in one of the greatest cities on God’s green Earth because of my boat load of generosity and this is how you treat me.”

 

Bucky chuckled, tossing his head back to get the last few sips out of his own bottle.  “You know what, punk.”  He slurred as he slowly stood up from the couch as well.  “This is exactly how I treat you because you’re a piece of shit who likes piece of shit tv shows.  You’re the one who wanted to get fucked up and watch Star Train so now you have to live with the results and cons… comonsi… consequence.  Yep.”

 

“First off, Ass.  It’s Star Trek and it’s one of the greatest shows on the planet.  You wouldn’t know because you’re pretty fat head is oldand you’re just not with it anymore.”  Tony said, loud enough to make himself flinch.  “Secondly, I’m hip and I know what’s what and this show defined a generation.”

 

“The show came out in the sixties, Stark.  You weren’t even born yet, kid.”  Bucky said.  He stumbled up to Tony so he was towering over him, hoping to intimidate him, but instead ended up leaning on the shorter man for support.  “I had been born though and the show was even shit back then.”

 

From this angle, Bucky could see the flush on Tony’s face turn a deeper shade of pink and spread over his cheeks and down his neck.  Tony usually had such a sharp tongue and could talk up a storm, regardless of his level of sobriety, but he must have been so flustered and frustrated that all his mouth could do was open and close quickly with his bright eyes fluttering with each breath.

 

“You’re an ass.”  Tony said.  “Like a giant ass.  No one likes giant asses.  Well, except for literal giant asses because those can be very nice.  But you’re not very nice.  You’re a figurative giant ass and that’s the worst kind.”

 

Bucky’s arms snaked around Tony’s waist to pull him close and he buried his nose in Tony’s hair.  The man didn’t protest the sudden change, instead he continued to ramble about Bucky being an ass, which somehow turned into a rant _about_ Bucky’s ass, and let himself fall into Bucky’s embrace.

 

Tony slowly slid his arms up to wrap around Bucky’s neck, his face had started to press itself against Bucky’s neck.  The soft muttering about how ‘perfect and beautiful’ his ass was and how unfair it seemed that it belonged to him, ‘the world’s dumbest ass’.  It was strange to hear Tony still try to argue with him when all Bucky wanted to do was feel the heat of his body against his and see that flushed face close to his and stare into those wide eyes forever.

 

Tony had long stopped his ramblings by the time Bucky decided to drag him back to the couch so they could lie down.  He was limp weight in Bucky’s arms, fast asleep which wasn’t all that surprising considering how much they both had to drink.  Bucky laid back against the cushions and positioned Tony over him, easily fitting him against his body.

 

That stupid show was still on, the people in obnoxiously colored shirts were fighting ridiculous looking aliens and the captain was giving the lamest speech about who knows what.  His eyes slipped closed and the soft sound of Tony’s breathing and the feeling of the steady rise and fall of his chest against Bucky’s lulled him to sleep.

 

\--

 

He was warm.  Bucky hadn’t felt this warm in a long time.  He could feel a blanket thrown over him but mostly all the heat was coming from the soft lump he was wrapped around.  He didn’t open his eyes because whatever he had curled his body around during the night felt perfect against him, but smelled an awful lot like a brewery.

 

It was a person.  Their hair was tickling Bucky’s nose as he trailed his mouth over their ear and down the soft curve of their neck, he couldn’t stop himself from kissing the smooth skin lightly.  The body wiggled at that, sending a thrill up his spine.

 

“Tha’s good.”  The person mumbled, a man.  Tony.  “Did we?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Bucky whispered.  It was the truth.  The last thing he remembered his chugging the bottle of rum he had been given because Tony had started ranting about how amazing and wonderful some Captain Kirk was as if he had a damn crush on the guy.  After that it was blank and Bucky didn’t like blank spots in his memory.

 

“M’kay.”  Tony said.  Bucky continued to kiss along his neck, sucking light marks into the skin.  “Don’t stop.”

 

Bucky didn’t stop, didn’t want to although he probably should.  It was all ruined now.  His secret was certainly in the open now, that he loved Tony.  Had fallen in love with him somewhere around the time Tony had fixed his arm without hesitation when he accidently crushed it on a mission.  He had been so gentle and careful about it, no one else ever had when they had fixed it.  That love had grown when he had started noticing all the little things about the man, like how he poured too much sugar into his coffee but never any creamer, or how he would always buy more of everyone’s favorite snacks when he noticed they were running out and not tell them so that when they went looking it was right there in the cabinet.  He loved Tony Stark.

 

He was also rutting against Tony, his body seeking out much needed friction and finding it in the warmth of Tony’s wiggly body.  He would stop if Tony told him to, if he pushed him away, but Tony seemed to be encouraging it.  A hand curled into Bucky’s hair and gripped tight as he sucked a dark mark just behind Tony’s ear.

 

Then a phone vibrated somewhere off to the side.  “Ignore it.”  Bucky whispered, his hips still grinding against Tony’s heat.

 

Tony rolled around, facing Bucky for the first time, his eyes hooded and his face still flushed beautifully.  “Remember where we were.”  He said, sliding one hand down until it rested on Bucky’s crotch as he reached behind him with his other hand to grab his phone off of the nightstand.

 

Bucky took this time to glance around the room, deciding that if he was patient thing would go a lot further than just a hand on his hardness.  It wasn’t his bedroom, it definitely wasn’t Tony’s either.  It was small, plainly decorated, and he would guess any generic hotel room in the country.

 

“Guest room in the tower.”  Tony muttered and he flipped through his phone, apparently able to read Bucky’s thoughts.  “We were on the common floor so it’s just a guess room, not our own rooms.”

 

It didn’t explain how they got there but it was something.  The tower was safe, always safe, but he would rather they moved this to one of their floors.  If this was going to be the only time this happened, Bucky wanted his time with Tony to be special and in one of their homes, not some random room he had never been in before.

 

“I have twenty texts congratulating us on our relationship.”  Tony said, he looked up at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.  “Apparently Steve caught us passed out on the couch cuddling and made a few assumptions before putting us both to bed.”

 

“Oh.”  Bucky said.  “Do we have a relationship?”  He asked the questions slowly and didn’t mention that Tony’s hand was still pressed firmly against him.

 

“I don’t know.”  Tony muttered.  Then he smirked and started rubbing his hand around a particularly sensitive area.  “Do you still think Star Trek is garbage?”

 

Bucky laughed, which quickly turned into a moan.  He grabbed on to Tony’s sides, tossed aside his phone, and rolled them until he was lying over him.  He started running his mouth over the stubble on Tony’s jaw until their mouths met again.

 

“Yeah.  The show is trash.”  He said as he pulled back and started rutting once more against Tony.

 

“You’re an ass.”  Tony gasped.

 

Bucky chuckled.  “You like my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me on Tumblr. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked reading it.  
> Feel free to comment or follow my [tumblr](http://themaximovs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
